


Problem #1

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Problem #1

“Everyone ready?”   
Steve’s voice echoed in your ear through the intercom as you were getting ready to infiltrate the Hydra building below you, finally getting rid of more of them.  
“Drop me and you’re dead, bird boy,” you mumbled as Sam slowly flew down to get you onto the roof, his arms tightening around your body.  
“Wouldn’t think of it.”  
You could almost hear the smirk in his voice, knowing damn well that he’d probably enjoy let you fall onto the hard rooftop just to see you get angry at him even though you both knew that you had survived falls from even higher up.  
Gently setting you down on the ground Sam quickly flew away again, leaving you alone to enter the building through the vents.

“There’s a right turn ahead of you, (Y/N).”  
“Copy that,” you answered Nat as you were crawling through the vents, turning right as your friend told you only to hear a screeching sound from underneath you before you fell the metal underneath you give out, your body crashing through the vent and into a room with a startled agent sitting in front of a computer screen.  
“Well, hello there,” you tried to play it off as you stood up again, patting down your body to get rid of the dust that covered your clothes that was released during your fall.  
“What the fu-“ the nameless agent jumped up, leaving your only way out blocked by him and forcing you to actually fight him, which was the last thing you actually wanted to do. Getting into position you raised up your fists, your eyes trailing over his body in search for any weak spots when you saw the slight bulge in his pants, giving you the perfect opportunity to say something you had always wanted to say during a mission, “Is that a knife in your pocket or are you..? Oh, god, it’s a knife.”  
Your eyes widened at the sight of the weapon the man opposite of you pulled out, pretending as if you were scared by the ridiculously small weapon.  
“You know…there’s this line from a movie I like. If only I could remember what it was called.”  
You took several steps backwards, one of your hands fiddling with the handle of the knife that was strapped to your back.  
“Oh, yea. I remember it’s from that movie called Crocodile Dundee. Ever heard of that before? Anyways that little thing you’re holding there isn’t a knife, mate. This…this is a knife,” you said while pulling out your, much bigger, knife.  
“Just shut up, little girl,” he growled at you, springing forward to attack you with his excuse of a knife.   
“Oh, now you’re just teasing me.”  
You dodged his attack, thrusting out your knife to strike him but the agent seemed more trained than you expected, leaping to the side and slashing his weapon in your direction, the blade gliding through your skin, ripping it open in the process.  
“For fuck’s sake,” you mumbled, your eyes gazing down to see the damage he caused, blood slowly soaking through your clothes and dripping down onto the grey cement floor. Just as you wanted to strike back the agent feel to the ground with a soft thud, a clear bullet wound in the middle of his forehead.  
“Do I really always need to save you?”  
Turning around you saw your saviour, and boyfriend, Sam standing in the doorway, a frown on his face which only deepened once he saw the blood that was staining your shirt.  
“Come on, let’s get you out of here.”  
Sam went ahead and opened the door for you, allowing you to walk through it before he led the way out, choosing a route on which there were no other agents blocking your way. You didn’t want to admit it but with every step, you felt a sharp pain shooting through your side, black spots dancing before your eyes and before you even realised it you were leaning against a wall, Sam sitting in front of you with a worried expression etched deep onto his face.  
“You’re so stupid, woman, I swear one day you’re gonna drive me insane,” Sam scolded you while his arm was wrapped around you, avoiding your wound to not cause you any further pain, as lifted you up and he walked out of the Hydra building to get you back into the quinjet and stitch you up.  
“You love me, though.”  
Letting out a sigh of defeat a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, “I do and that’s the problem.”


End file.
